Hope!
by Mayram
Summary: Dans un futur qui s'annonce plein de noirceur, existe toujours une étincelle d'espoir. Pour Trunks, c'est Alysson, cette jeune rescapée d'une attaque de cyborgs qui sera cette étincelle.


Telle l'annonciatrice de la pluie qui viendrait débarrasser la Terre de ses tourments, une goutte d'eau traversait l'azur, seule, et vint s'écraser sur le toit d'une maison calciné. Mais la pluie ne viendrait pas éteindre la ville en flamme. Pas tout de suite du moins. La goutte d'eau n'était pas une goutte de pluie. C'était une larme. Une larme de rage et de désespoir devant ce spectacle, versée non pas par un dieu obersavant la Terre depuis son nuage, mais par un jeune homme, suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de la ville délabrée.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à temps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais empêcher ces désastres à répétitions ?

Il n'avait peut-être que quatorze ans, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il pouvait, qu'il devait changer les choses. Maintenant que son père, Goku et les autres avaient disparu, que Gohan s'éreintait en vain de jours en jours, n'était-ce pas à lui de changer les choses ? Et pourtant, il n'arrivait jamais à rien, RIEN!

Il avait sans s'en rendre compte hurlé ce dernier mot. Mais de toute façon cela n'avait plus aucune importance, devant cette ville endormie qui ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Lentement, s'en même s'en apercevoir, il descendit peu à peu vers le sol. Le désespoir profond qui l'habitait depuis son arrivée à proximité de la ville ne faisait que croitre à mesure qu'il contemplait les décombres. Comment ces saletés de cyborg pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils retirer du plaisir dans le massacre d'innocents ? C'était tellement ignoble, tellement...

Son regard fut attiré par une peluche, un nounours de laine marron à demi enfoui sous des gravats. Tremblant sous l'effet de cette si grande peine qu'il ressentait, il s'approcha et dégagea lentement l'ourson. Mais le spectacle qu'il vit alors acheva de le bouleverser au plus haut point.

Agrippée à la peluche, se trouvait une petite main. Une main de fillette. Il la sortit lentement des décombres. Une fillette âgée de quatre ans, tout au plus. De longues boucles blondes encadraient son visage en forme de cœur qui ne sourirait plus jamais, soulignaient l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, désormais vitreux, qui garderaient pour toujours cette expression d'effroi. Autour de son cou, un pendentif brillant indiquait son prénom, à l'appel duquel elle ne répondrait jamais plus : Emma.

Ruisselant de larmes, Trunks lui ferma les yeux avec douceur, et caressa sa joue qui ne se réchaufferait plus jamais. Il l'observa encore un long moment, puis s'en détourna et, essuyant de sa manche son visage strié de larmes, il commença à marcher dans ce qui avait du être la rue principale de la ville. Tout était dévasté. Une grande partie des bâtiments s'était écroulé. Des corps jonchaient les rues. Dire que la veille encore cet endroit devait être plein de vie...La veille encore, des fillettes comme Emma, des gens comme cette femme ici ou cet homme là-bas, vivaient encore...

Laissant soudain libre cours à la colère et à la détresse qui l'habitaient, Trunks se mit à assener des coups de poings sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Ayant été fragilisé par l'attaque, il s'effondra presque immédiatement et Trunks, suivant son exemple, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Comment de telles choses pouvaient-elles exister ? N'y avait-il donc rien à faire contre cela ? Cela cesserait-il un jour ? Ou bien faudrait-il attendre la disparition totale de l'humanité pour voir ces horribles robots arrêter leurs forfaits ?

Ses larmes ruisselaient le longs des pavés de la ville fantôme, et de temps en temps un sanglot venait briser le silence qui habitait désormais les lieux. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il aurait voulu changer les choses, faire de ce monde d'horreur un monde parfait, voir un sourire sur chaque visage. Il avait quatorze ans et rien ne lui semblait impossible, et c'était sans doute pourquoi il avait tant de mal à accepter que son monde puisse renfermer tant de noirceur, et surtout qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il resta ainsi un long, un très long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un faible murmure le tire de sa torpeur.

-Ai...Aidez-moi...

A ces mots, qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendu, Trunks se redressa d'un bond. Pris par le fol espoir qui s'emparait soudain de lui, il se mit à examiner les alentours, tentant désespérément de sentir un ki. Les minutes s'égrenaient une à une. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Trunks. Et s'il s'était tout simplement imaginé cette voix ? Non. Non, il refusait d'accepter cette hypothèse. Quelqu'un ici était encore en vie. Quelqu'un avait échappé au massacre. Il le savait. Il en était sûr. Il le fallait.

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables au jeune homme, au moment même où il achevait de se décourager complètement, il sentit un ki. Un ki, là-bas, sous les décombres, qui, bien qu'il fût très faible, témoignait de la survie de quelqu'un.

Rempli d'une énergie nouvelle, il se précipita et dégagea les gravats avec ardeur. Car, quelque part enfoui dans ces ruines, quelqu'un vivait. Et Trunks, tout en dégageant une à une les pierres entassées, sentait en lui un espoir plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. La mort n'était peut-être pas la seule chose existante dans ce monde. Et la vie pourrait peut-être un jour triompher.

Enfin, il réussit à la sortir complètement. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge environ. De longs cheveux brun-roux encadraient son visage très pâle et couvert d'égratignures. Elle semblait avoir une grande difficulté à garder ouverts ses grands yeux verts, qui le fixaient d'un air suppliant.

-Ai...Aidez-moi, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Emu, Trunks agrippa sa fine main blanche et la serra dans la sienne.

-Je suis là, chuchota-t-il. N'ayez pas peur. Tout ira bien.

Oui, tout irait bien. Il en était convaincu à présent. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de ramener la jeune fille à Capsule Corp. Et elle serait sauvée.

Elle sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Peut-être était-elle trop éreintée pour cela. Elle se contenta donc d'un faible sourire confiant, qui indiqua à Trunks qu'à présent elle s'en remettait complètement à lui. Elle lui faisait confiance et mettait sa vie entre ses mains. Et Trunks était bien décidé à ne pas la décevoir.

Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que, enfin rassurée, elle avait finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il écarta doucement une mèche de son visage, puis s'arracha à sa contemplation pour prendre son envol : il était à présent temps de la ramener à Capsule Corp...

Et sous le soleil couchant qui l'accompagnait tandis qu'il filait à travers le ciel vers sa maison, la tête appuyée contre celle de la jeune fille rescapée, Trunks sentait briller en lui une flamme nouvelle : celle de l'espoir. Non, rien n'était perdu. Il irait chercher son père en Enfer s'il le fallait, mais il finirait par vaincre les cyborgs. Et le monde redeviendrait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être : un monde de paix.


End file.
